1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote controlled miniature trash trucks. Full size trash trucks of this type pick up a trash dumpster, swing the trash dumpster over the truck cab while a top access panel on the truck body opens, and then dump the trash through the access panel into the main truck body. In the full size truck, a trash pushing mechanism within the truck body compacts the trash toward the rear of the truck, and a rear door swings up to permit the trash pusher to force the trash out the rear door into a bin, hopper, or other collection point.
The remote controlled miniature model trash truck of the present invention simulates the operation of the conventional full size trash truck with novel radio controlled mechanisms.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Conventional full size trash trucks of this type embody a fork frame pivotally attached to truck chassis at some point rearward of the truck cab. Hydraulic cylinders and valve apparatus provide force and control means to swing the fork frame from a lowered loading position to a raised dumping position. Front forks are pivotally mounted at the front of the fork frame. Hydraulic cylinders and valve apparatus provide force and control means, independent of the fork frame controls so that the forks may be rotated and controlled independently of the fork frame.
The conventional full size trash trucks include a top opening access door, hydraulically operated and controlled, that pivotally opens to permit trash to be dumped into the trash truck through a top access panel. Also included in full size trash trucks is a rear door, pivotally attached at its top to the truck body, and hydraulically operated and controlled, so that when operated, the rear door swings up to permit the trash in the truck to be pushed out of the truck.
An ejector blade is mounted inside the body of a full size trash truck. The ejector blade is longitudinally moveable within the truck body for the purpose of compacting the trash and positively forcing the trash out the rear door. The ejector blade is normally operated by a hydraulic cylinder or a feed screw.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of this invention to provide a miniature model trash truck that simulates a full size truck of this type.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide this miniature model trash truck with a front fork lift, a top door, a rear door, and an ejector blade all of which move and simulate the actual operation of a full size trash trucks.
Another object is to make the moveable parts of this miniature model trash truck operable by radio control means.